The Girl, the Child Star, and the Trip to Ithaca
by superfly31
Summary: When a bad relationship goes viral, Jessica Winston finds herself on a 10 year boat trip with the person she seems to hate the most. But, will that hatred turn to something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: That Sniveling Little Child Star**

"Jessica, he's ready for you," a woman in a formal black work suit said, pushing her square-rimmed glasses up her nose. I smiled pleasantly and stood up, smoothing out my skirt.

"Okay, where is he?" I asked, getting my autograph book and camera out of my purse. See, my best friend, Leila, had asked me to get a picture and autograph from Michael Chuckson, the lead singer of the Chuckson 5. Apparently, he was supposed to be the famous one of the group, even though I didn't even know him.

"He's right this way. Go straight down and go to the second door on the right," the lady said, pointing in the direction in front of us.

"Thank you," I replied. I then walked down the hallway, looking carefully for the door. The hall was dimly lit, so I had to make sure I didn't miss the door that I was supposed to go to. When I found it, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a small pause, but then I heard a box close and some footsteps. The next thing I knew, the door was flung open, revealing a small boy with cocoa-colored skin and a black afro. I knew right then and there that it was Michael Chuckson, the supposedly famous child star.

"Who are you and what do you want from my life?" he snapped, showing signs of impatience. I eyed him with great confusion. According to Leila, he looked like a sweet kid who had a cute smile and cute eyes. This wasn't what I expected from him at all.

"I'm Jessica, and I was wondering if I could take a picture and an autograph from you," I said, holding out my autograph book. But instead of taking it and signing it, he slapped his palm down on the book, making it crash to the floor. Before I could bend down and pick it up, Michael started slamming his book on it. There was now a dirty footprint on it.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" I asked, looking at him with confusion and anger. That was Leila's most treasured autograph book. It would've meant the whole world to her if Michael had chosen to sign the damn page.

"I absolutely HATE it when fans ask me to sign things. I love my fans, but I absolutely despise signing things. Much less taking those damn pictures!" he exclaimed, attempting to smack down the Canon camera in my hand. Thankfully, I had an iron grip so I was able to prevent that from happening. Unfortunately, my anger was getting the best of me, and it was mainly focused on the African-American child in front of me.

"What's your problem, kid? My best friend's a big fan of yours, and you don't even provide a picture and autograph!" I exclaimed. Michael rolled his eyes and made a raspberry with his tongue.

"Big stinking deal. She can always get an autograph and picture from Alan Ham. Now get outta here or I'll call security on you," he said. Before I could say anything, the door slammed in my face, leaving me shocked and speechless.

"That sniveling little child star!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Terrible News**

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I exclaimed. At that moment, I was in my living room on a Saturday afternoon with Michael sitting next to me. My mother sighed and put her fingers to her forehead.

"Jessica, I'm sorry, but this is the only way that your relationship will mend. Take a long trip to Ithaca with Michael, and you two will be okay in no time," she said. Michael folded his arms and crossed his legs, not even looking the slightest bit amused.

"Psh, this sounds like a dull bore to me. Who do you think we are? _Odysseus and his stupid men_?" he snapped. Mom's eyes narrowed at him, showing signs of slight anger.

"You will go with my daughter to Ithaca, whether you like it or not. Now, follow Jessica and get on our damn family boat!" she exclaimed, pointing to the front door. I sighed and motioned for Michael to follow me. Looked like we were going to be doing some time together. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: My Name? People Call Me "Nohbdy"!**

"How long have we been on this stupid boat? I'm asking this because I haven't seen a Saks Fifth Avenue in AGES!" Michael complained. I scowled and flashed an angry glare at him.

"Shut it, Mike. If I were given a choice, I wouldn't go to Ithaca with you either. Now shut up and help me move the giant rock when we get to the shore," I snapped. When we hit the rocks, I parked the boat and hopped off. I beckoned Michael to hop down too, making him hop off. When he did that, we walked over to the rock and started our attempts to slide it. Thankfully, we were able to do that and proceeded to enter the cave.

When we got inside, we were greeted by a vast expanse that was filled with nothingness, unless you count rocks as a something. I personally felt that there was something waiting for us to discover, but maybe I was wrong. All of a sudden, I heard some thudding footsteps come up behind us. Michael and I whirled around on the spot and we were greeted by…a giant Cyclops?

"WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU PEOPLE FROM THE DISTANT LAND OF ITHACA?" the Cyclops roared. I shook my head while Michael went hiding behind me. Stupid coward.

"We're from the distant land of Gary, IN, Mister…Polyphemus," I said. Luckily for us, that was the Cyclops' name. But for some reason, that name sounded familiar.

"I see. Do you have a ship? I would love to see your distant land's ship," Polyphemus responded. Michael was about to tell him until I nudged him in the side. That shut him up for the time being.

"Actually, we don't have a ship anymore. Poseidon got angry and made our ship crash on the rocks. The pieces are now gone, so…yeah," I replied. Michael looked at me in confusion, but thankfully, Polyphemus didn't see him.

"Can I eat your friend?" he asked, pointing at Michael. I shook my head immediately without hesitation. Even though I hated him, I didn't want him to get eaten either.

"You might be full from your last human meal. Perhaps you'd like a bowl of wine to quench your undying thirst?" I suggested, pulling out a small bowl of wine. Michael dropped his jaw at me.

"Where did you get that?" he whispered inconspicuously. I rolled my eyes in response. He clearly didn't notice me take a bowl of wine off the boat. That was totally expected of him. He was too busy looking for a Saks Fifth Avenue to even _look_ at me.

"Give me that! After I drink this, tell me your name!" Polyphemus roared. He snatched the bowl from me and started downing the wine in one shot. I still don't know how he did that. When he finished, he dropped the bowl to the ground, making it shatter into a thousand pieces. Not like I was going to use it anymore anyways.

"You wanted to know my name, right? My name is Nohbdy. My friends and family ALL call me Nohbdy! Even my small friend calls me Nohbdy!" I exclaimed, gesturing to Michael with a forced smile. Polyphemus nodded and started swaying side-to-side.

"Nohbdy's my meat. Then I eat her friend too," he slurred. The next thing I knew, he collapsed to the ground, his one eye closed completely. Michael dropped his jaw again. I disregarded that and nodded my head towards a giant stick that was far behind us.

"Come on, Mike. Time to make a stake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Nohbdy's Ruined Me! Nohbdy's Pained Me!**

"Are we DONE yet?" Michael griped, folding his arms like the princess that he was. I glared at him, scraping the rock against the stick. So far, I was in the middle of making a sharp point.

"What are _you_ complaining about? You're not doing anything to help me. You're busy sitting there and not caring if you die or not," I said. Michael ignored me and leaned back against the cave wall. I wanted nothing more than to stab him with the stake, but then again, I was reserving it for Polyphemus. When I finished making the sharp point, I gently kicked him with my high-heeled shoe. He got up immediately, clearly happy that we weren't making the stake anymore. Oh, did I say "we"? I meant "I"!

"Come on. We have a Cyclops to stab," I declared. Michael nodded and we proceeded to creep towards Polyphemus. My God, he slept so soundly for a Cyclops. Michael helped me lift the stake we carved, and when we got it in the right position, we drove it straight into Polyphemus' eye. It was a gruesome sight. The minute the sharp end of the stake went into his eye, Polyphemus jumped up with a start.

"AHHHHH! THE PAIN! NOT AGAAAAAINNN!" he roared, flailing around in extreme agony and pain. He stumbled towards the entrance, where the rock had been placed.

"Polyphemus, what's wrong? You will not let us take our afternoon nap! Don't tell me you got hurt again. Has anybody hurt you?" another Cyclops said from outside. Polyphemus pushed the rock to the side and started yelling out to his friend.

"Nohbdy! Nohbdy's hurt me! Nohbdy's pained me! NOHBDY'S RUINED ME!" he shouted. Michael and I nearly snickered at that. "Nobody". Ha.

"Well, if nobody's hurt you, then shut up," the Cyclops from outside said. Polyphemus groaned in exasperation. While he was contemplating his agony and pain, Michael and I took this opportunity to cling to the bottom of the sheep walking out. Polyphemus didn't notice, but unfortunately, another Cyclops showed up to tend to said sheep. I closed my eyes and hoped to God that he wouldn't see my high heels peeking out. However, he DID stop my sheep.

"Why are you so slow today, little sheep? Are you lagging because you're grieving over your master's eye? Believe me, little sheep. I plan to use my rage that Nohbdy inflicted upon me," he said. I pretended I couldn't hear him and tried to pass by. Unfortunately, Michael had to open his stupid mouth.

"What's the matter, Polyphemus? Are you bawling because of your stupid one eye? Well, let me tell you this, dumb-head. When your friends ask you what happened, you tell them Michael Chuckson and Jessica Winston did this to you! Yeah, you do that, bitch!" Michael exclaimed. I dropped my jaw in shock. Michael just ratted me out to the victimized monster. THAT CHILD STAR! Before I could get a chance to react, the Cyclops above me grabbed my ankle, hanging me upside down.

"YOU! YOU ARE NOHBDY! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED, NOHBDY!" he shouted.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid-headed monster! Take this!" I shouted back, taking off my heel. Before the Cyclops could do anything, I threw my heel at his eye, which got hit almost immediately. I quickly snatched up my heel before he could grab me.  
"AHHH! MY EYE!" he screamed. Michael and I unhinged ourselves from the sheep and ran out of the cave and into the open. Polyphemus couldn't do anything since he was legally blind and his friend was still in pain from the heel I tossed at him. We hopped onto the boat and started operating it away from the shore. I placed my foot into my heel and started preparing for our continued journey to Ithaca. But that was when I heard something thud from behind us. I spun around and gasped. Polyphemus was on top of his cave, and he was holding a giant rock!

"MICHAEL! STEER FASTER!" I shouted. Michael followed my orders and started steering faster, but Polyphemus was speedier than we were. He was pretty fast for a blind monster. Eventually, the rock-throwing stopped and we were free to continue in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Sirens**

"Oh-my-god, how did you know what to do when we were there? You handled the situation pretty well in my opinion," Michael said. I glared over at him, still feeling angry about the fact that he ratted me out.

"Shut up. You ratted me out, so I'm not talking to you. You just HAD to display your stupid hubris, didn't you?" I snapped. Michael looked at me in pure confusion, not seeming to know what hubris was.

"Isn't that the stuff you eat in Greek restaurants with your pita bread?" he asked. I let my head fall, clearly feeling exasperated. My shipmate was indulged in nothing more than luxuries and Saks Fifth Avenue. There was no room for Ithaca and Cyclopes in his afro-covered head.

"No, that's _hummus_, Mr. Stupid Head. And I was able to handle that situation because I have guile. _You_ have hubris. So shut up and steer," I snapped. Michael sighed and continued steering. I hated being stuck on that boat with him. He was such a vain little child, and all he cared about was shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue. Getting to Ithaca was more important than shopping at some hoity-toity clothing store. Besides, there wasn't a Fifth Avenue street anywhere. There was only a vast expanse of clear blue water.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Michael suddenly said, putting his hand to his ear. I immediately paused all of my thoughts and kept my ears open. As a matter of fact, I _did_ hear something. It sounded like…singing.

"Actually, yes, I do…oh, crap! They're Sirens! Okay, I think I know what to do," I said, pointing ahead. The boat was moving towards a group of singers on a small island up ahead. But they weren't just any old singing group. They had _wings_ on their backs, and the wings didn't look like attachments from the costume store.

"So now what do we do? I've never been in this predicament before, but clearly you have, so think of something," Michael replied. I scowled at him. There wasn't anything wrong with his words, but the way he said them ticked me off. But then again, everything about him was ticking me off, so what else was there to gripe and complain about?

"All right, I'm gonna tie you to the mast, and I'm gonna stick wax in my ears. _You_ will keep your mouth shut until we pass the Sirens," I snapped. Michael nodded and proceeded to let me tie him up. I wanted to really tighten the ropes on him, but I knew that would be wrong, so I put a reasonable amount of tightness in the ropes and let him be. I then stuffed candlewax into my ears, to which Michael responded by wrinkling his nose at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and headed back to steer the boat.

When we finally passed the Sirens, I took the wax out of my ears and untied Michael from the mast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Ten Years Later…**

"Yay, we're in Ithaca! Can we look for a Saks Fifth Avenue?" Michael exclaimed when we got off the boat. I groaned at him in response. It took ten years just to get to Ithaca, and all I wanted to do was find someone for hospitality. We couldn't just go home after taking so long to get to this Greek place. I mean, come on!

"No, Michael. We're going to find someone and get hospitality for a few days," I said, walking at the same time. All of a sudden, a lady came walking up to us, her dress dragging along the ground. I wanted to tell her to pick up her skirt, but then I saw that it wasn't getting stained with dirt. That was when I realized what was happening. We were watching a goddess walk around on the plain old Earth.

"Do not be alarmed, mortals! For I am Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom," she said, flashing a big smile. Michael and I looked at each other, our eyes saying one thing: _It's the real deal_.

"What do you need, Athena? Everything all right?" I asked. See, it was really convincing that she was a goddess. Why else would her dress be completely unstained while dragging it across earth?

"I see you getting hospitality at Odysseus' humble abode down south. However, there are suitors courting his lovely wife, Penelope. They can only do so much to try and ward them off. Telemachus can't do anything about it. That's why you two will show up at their castle door. However, Penelope will not do with young adults. Teenagers trigger her soft spot, so you two will go as your teenage selves," the beautiful goddess responded. Wait a minute. Suitors? Didn't Odysseus kill them all already? Then again, they could be a different group of suitors. I sighed at that thought. Maybe we _did_ have to take care of those suitors for sure.

"All right, then. We'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Penelope and Telemachus**

When we finally got to Odysseus' home, which was a tall castle, we were ecstatic. Michael was excited about entering a castle, and I was excited about getting the hospitality. Were we excited about killing suitors? No.

"Odysseus! Look! There are teenagers at our doorstep!" a woman shouted from one of the rooms above. I looked up and saw a lady leaning out of a window. She didn't seem suspicious of us, so that was enough to make me happy. Before I could send a hello to her, she left the window and came bounding down some stairs. (The doors were that thin!). Almost immediately, the door opened, revealing the lady in all her glory. She looked like she could be the queen of Ithaca. If she was the queen of Ithaca, that would explain why her home was a giant castle.

"Greetings, travelers! I am Queen Penelope, the queen of this native land. What brings you two here today?" she asked, smiling at us. Figures. She _WAS_ the queen of Ithaca.

"We're sorry to barge in, but…can we stay for a few nights? We journeyed here by boat, and it took ten years just to land here," I said. Penelope looked at me in confusion.

"Wait a minute. If you guys took ten years to get here…then how come you don't look different? 'Cause there's no way that your parents would put you on a boat at 5 years old," she replied. I smiled and shook my head at her.

"No, we weren't sent here at 5 years old. I was 15 when I set out, and he was 13 when he set out," I explained. That only made Penelope even more confused.

"But if that's the case, then how come you still look those ages?" she questioned. Before we could answer, a guy appeared behind her. He looked like her son.

"Mother? Who are these teenagers?" he asked, eyeing us with suspicion. Penelope shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Telemachus. They just showed up here. Did you know they spent ten years just trying to get here? And the strange thing is that they set out at ages 15 and 13. And they still look those ages!" she exclaimed, completely shocked by that.

"They could be lying, you know," he said. But just as he said that, Athena showed up by my side. She aimed her hand at Michael and me and immediately wiped away our teenage appearances. After the disguises were melted away, we were young adults aged 25 and 23. That made Telemachus reel back in shock.

"Oh, my goodness. They're immortal gods! Please, have mercy on me!" he exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at him and exchanged weird looks with Michael. Telemachus was, in fact, a really strange one.

"We're not gods. We're mortals who spent ten years away on sea, just like your daddy did," I replied. Telemachus shook his head, refusing to believe me.

"But I just saw you guys as teenagers! Now you're adults in your twenties! Explain that!" he said.

"Oh, that was Athena's doing. Yeah, she told us that Penelope has a soft spot for teenagers and that there are suitors courting her," Michael responded. That immediately triggered something in Penelope's mind.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about them! Oh, crap, we got to head back. Telemachus! Take those two inside!" she commanded. Telemachus gestured for us to enter the castle, to which we immediately did so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Meeting Odysseus**

"Odysseus! Stop killing the suitors and come over here!" Penelope exclaimed when we got to a shooting room. At that moment, Odysseus impaled a suitor onto the rock wall. Very nice, Odysseus. Very nice.

"Oh, hey, Penelope. Hey, who are these people?" he asked, nodding at us. Before I could introduce myself, Michael did it for me.

"Hi, Odysseus. I'm Michael Chuckson, and this is my friend, Jessica Winston. We spent ten years at sea in order to get here. Did you know that Jessica thinks like you? When we were dealing with a Cyclops named Polyphemus, she called herself 'Nohbdy' and stabbed him in the eye," he said. _You forgot the part where I got him drunk, stupid_, I thought to myself.

"That's interesting. Hey, why is your skirt so small? It's revealing too much thigh! This isn't appropriate!" Odysseus exclaimed. I dropped my jaw at him. Did he not get the idea that I was stuck on a boat for TEN YEARS? That meant ten years of wearing the same damn outfit the entire time!

"I've been wearing this skirt since I was 15 years old. That's when I set out to sea. I grew a bit over the years, so the skirt got small on me. If this isn't appropriate, is there something else I could wear?" I asked. Odysseus nodded and turned to Penelope, who was busy chatting with Telemachus.

"Penelope, can you be a dear and get this young lady the finest dress that you have? Her skirt's too tight and small on her," he said. Penelope nodded and gestured for me to follow her.

"Come on. I'll get you something to wear."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Talking about One Another**

"It looks nice on you," Penelope said after I changed into one of her dresses. It was a very fine one, indeed. It was a white dress that flared out, and it covered my feet completely, which made it look more like a wedding dress than anything.

"Really? Thank you. I love this dress," I replied, sitting down on a chair. Penelope took a seat as well and poured us some tea. Steam rose from the cup as she poured it.

"So it took ten years for you to get here?" she asked, setting down the teapot. I nodded and gently blew on the steam.

"Yep. It was very long too. I had to deal with many obstacles, such as Polyphemus, the Sirens, Circe, etc. When Michael and I got here, Athena told us what was happening to you and turned us back to our teenage selves," I replied. I took a sip of the tea after blowing on it some more. It scalded my tongue, so I decided to let it sit for a little longer.

"Oh, I want to ask you something about Michael. Do you love him?" she asked. I shook my head, sticking my tongue out at the same time. Did I love Michael? Absolutely not!

"No way! He ratted us out to Polyphemus, he wouldn't stop asking about Saks Fifth Avenue, and he acted like he was above me!" I exclaimed. I hated talking about Michael. He was a stupid ass who had more hubris than Odysseus himself.

"Jessica, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to get you guys into more trouble. Odysseus did something like that to Polyphemus once, you know," Penelope said, sipping her tea with extreme elegance. Guess that comes with being the queen of Ithaca.

"I think so too, but I still don't love him anyway," I said. But was that really true? Did I really hate him like I thought I did? No. I didn't hate him. I actually…_liked_ him? What?

"Jessica…you don't really hate him, do you?" Penelope asked, distracting me from my thoughts. I shook my head and cupped my hands around the piping-hot cup. It'd cooled down a bit.

"No. I don't think I do. I…think I love him," I said, not looking at her. Penelope nodded and sipped her tea without saying anything more. I started delving into my thoughts again. What was going on with me? I loved him? I loved the boy who had an unhealthy amount of hubris? What was happening to me?

Michael's POV

"Michael, my boy! How're things going?" Odysseus asked me, pouring some tea for me. It was steaming hot from what I saw.

"Things are going great, I guess," I said. Odysseus elegantly sat down across from me and looked me straight in the eye. It kind of made me feel uneasy.

"I want to ask you about that girl named Jessica. What do you think of her? Do you like her?" he asked. I made a _pfft_ sound with my mouth and shook my head in response.

"Are you _kidding_ me? That girl is nothing more than a total mean girl. Whenever I complained that there wasn't a Saks Fifth Avenue around, she flipped out on me. I mean, what kind of girl does _that?_" I replied. Odysseus pursed his lips together, contemplating my words. For an Ithacan king, he sure was quiet. But…in some twisted sense…I _did_ like her. No, wait. Make that…_LOVE_.

"Michael…are you okay?" he asked, eyeing me with sudden concern. I looked up at him, defeat clouding my dark eyes. Before I even said anything, Odysseus knew what I was thinking.

"Odysseus…I think I love that girl," I said. Odysseus' eyes widened at me. Then his expression changed to that of a blank stare. He curtly sipped his tea and looked me straight in the eye.

"Then tell her that. There's nothing better than telling a girl that you love her," he replied. I immediately stood up and headed for the door, but the next thing I knew, the door opened, revealing Jessica in all her glory. Man, did Penelope's dress fit her well. Her blond hair fell in curls around her face, and her eyes wore a concerned expression.

"Jessica! Can I tell you something?" I asked. But before I could say anything, Jessica cupped her hands around my face and planted a big old-fashioned kiss on my lips. I could feel Odysseus watching this very spectacle happen.

"And _that's_ how love should look like," he said.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue (Jessica's POV)**

"Do you, Michael Chuckson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife…in sickness and in health…to love and to cherish…till death do you part?" the Grecian priest (aka: Hermes, the messenger god!) asked. Michael took my hands in his and flashed a beautiful smile. That was the first time I ever a smile on his face.

"I do," he said. Hermes smiled at him and turned a little so he could recite those marriage-vow words to me.

"Do you, Jessica Winston…take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband…in sickness and in health…to love and to cherish…till death do you part?" he asked. I nodded rapidly and gave Michael's hands a little love squeeze.

"I do very much!" I exclaimed. Hermes' smile widened a little more. I think he likes watching people love each other.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" he said. Michael and I then leaned towards each other, our lips puckered up. When our lips connected with each other, there was a long, soothing harmony attached to it. That kiss was made of pure loveliness, that's for sure. When we finally let our lips part from each other, I couldn't bear to let go of him.

"I was born to love you," Michael said, and the long, harmony-ridden kiss started back up again. This time, the crowd of guests were cheering us on, excited that we were marrying each other.

"I knew it'd work! Way to go, Jess! Woo-hoo!" Mom exclaimed from her seat. I smiled and waved at her, careful to make sure that I didn't lose my wedding etiquette. At that moment, my friend, Leila (see chapter one), came up to us, a book in her hand. I immediately recognized it as the autograph book from that fateful day from so long ago.

"Michael…would you mind…signing this book? If you still don't like your fans asking you to sign things and take pictures, you don't have to," she said. I looked over at Michael with pleading eyes. He didn't look at me, but looked at Leila with apologetic eyes. He knew I'd told her about that incident from when we were teenagers. I half-expected him to pull that same stunt again, but instead of doing so, he gently took the autograph book from Leila. She gave him a pen, and he proceeded to sign his name. When he gave it back to her, she was so happy that I could've sworn I saw rainbows behind her. Well, not really, but you get the point.

"Oh, and would it be too much to ask for a picture?" Leila asked, holding up a camera. Michael smiled at her, which made her even happier than she already was.

"Say cheese!" she exclaimed, turning on her camera. Michael and I immediately struck a pose next to each other, smiles lighting up our faces.

"Cheese!" we responded. The flash went off on her camera, and when Leila took a look at her photo, she smiled and did a little happy dance.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. We watched as she ran back to her seat, and when she sat down, Michael and I looked at each other again. Our lips locked again, but this time, we didn't let go.

**The End**


End file.
